


First Surrender

by 1337wtfomgbby



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Ratings may change, Tags May Change, alternate everything, google translate is my beta, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337wtfomgbby/pseuds/1337wtfomgbby
Summary: "The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because the kiss already has within it that surrender."- Emil Ludwig
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives/CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. "Good morning" kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches. New year, and a new multi chapter writing challenge.  
> Not gonna lie, the lockdown has me pretty depressed and I hope this will keep me occupied.

„Anyways,“ Hardcase said, his hands flying through the air as he used them to better express the dream he was telling Dogma about, „turns out that under the mask there was a dead fetus. I wonder what that's supposed to mean.“

„That you have a sexually transmitable disease?“ Fives mumbled from his top bunk bed.  
Jesse was trying to get the ARC trooper out of bed and onto his feet but Fives rather chose to behave like a five year old.

„Probably not,“ Hardcase said, waving his hand at Fives' comment dismissively.  
„Maybe you're scared of having a miscarriage,“ Tup threw in. Dogma pulled a face.  
„He can't even get pregnant. Why would he be scared of a miscarriage?“ he asked with a raised brow.  
Tup shrugged his shoulders, then hurried to get out of the way as he noticed Kix stalking through the baracks.

Everybody, even the shinys, knew to steer clear of a medic coming off a night shift. Not even the general would dare to approach them if he could help it.

Kix didn't even seem to register that everybody hurried to get out of his way, even avoiding making eye contact with him.  
He came to a stop next to Hardcase and Dogma, Hardcase still trying to figure out the deeper meaning behind his strange dream. 

As soon as Dogma noticed who was standing next to them he fell silent. Straight dab in the middle of wondering if the fetus being dead could mean that Hardcase had problems with dealing with one of the other trooper.  
„Hold up a second, Kix,“ Hardcase said, raising a hand to still the medic. Up until that point Dogma had doubted Hardcase had even noticed the medic being there.  
Kix' disgruntled expression got even more gloomy at being asked to wait, and the glare he leveled at Dogma forced the younger trooper to hurriedly explain to Hardcase that a fetus, especially a dead or mutilated one, could be an indication of difficulties the dreamer has with certain situations or people.

„It could just mean that you're desperate to have a baby,“ Kix grumbled as Hardcase finally climbed to his feet.  
Hardcase grinned and pressed a quick kiss to the medic's cheek, before chuckling, „That's beside the point.“ His grin was as bright as the morning sun and, judging by Kix' scowl, just as annoying as sun was to the eyes of a sleep deprived person.

„Come on,“ Hardcase smiled, laying his arm around Kix' shoulders and steering him in the direction of the messhall, „let's get some food into you and then off to bed with you.“  
Dogma watched the two walk off and as Kix swayed a bit to the side, leaning close against Hardcase's shoulder, Dogma wasn't sure if he saw correctly or if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he was pretty sure he saw Kix press a kiss to Hardcase's cheek.

Those two had a damn strange morning ritual.  
Not only could Kix just as well head to the mess alone, or with a fellow medic, no, the only person he seemed able to tolerate after a particularly grueling shift was Hardcase. And Dogma couldn't understand for the life of him how anybody as sleep deprived as Kix could bear with Hardcase's incessantly good mood in the morning.


	2. Kiss on the forehead

Everything felt disgusting.  
Hardcase's nose was so stuffy that he couldn't even breath through it and Denal had been complained about his snoring for a couple of days now. He felt hot more often than not, which got especially bad during the night.  
But the worst thing would have to be the headaches. His head hurt something fierce, especially after a full day of classes. Add to that his cheeks that ached as if his head and face were stuffed to the brim with slime and you got the perfect mix. 

„Wha-“ Hardcase mumbled confused as Kix was suddenly up in his face.  
„You look like a half drowned niffler,“ the slytherin said, peering into Hardcase's eyes that were all glassy and teary. 

Hardcase felt confused, and as if he had missed a crucial part of the conversation Kix and Jesse seemed to have had, as his brother also looked at him quite worriedly.  
Then Kix leaned foreward and pressed his lips to Hardcase's forehead, who's head hurt even more as he went cross-eyed trying to keep looking at Kix.

„What're you doin'?“ he grumbled, reaching up to massage his temples as his headache started to transform into a pulsing pain mostly located to his forehead.

„I'm checking for a fever,“ Kix said with a meaningful glance towards Jesse, „which you have.“  
„Alright, that's it,“ Jesse said, getting up from the bench on the other side of the hufflepuff house table they were all sitting at, „Kix, Denal, come on, we're taking him to the hospital wing.“

Hardcase groaned as Denal and Kix pulled him to his feet with gentle firmness and then bracketed him in between them.  
He was about to start complaining that he didn't want to go to the hospital wing, that he was fine and just having a cold, but Hardcase couldn't even convince himself of all that.  
Truth be told, he felt even worse than two years ago when he had collidet with Kix during a quidditch match and ended up with one hell of a concussion.

The way up to the hospital wing was a blurr, Hardcase didn't even notice Jesse tripping on that vanishing stair on the second floor and Denal laughing his ass off.

He only seemed to come back to himself once Kix and Denal made him sit down on a hospital bed and Madam Pomfrey started to bustle around him; looking into his eyes, feeling his forehead.

„Pepperup Potion I reckon,“ Madam Pomfrey said. Jesse nodded, while Kix frowned.  
„He said his cheeks hurt an awefull lot,“ he said, and Hardcase hated him a bit for mentioning it. Madam Pomfrey pressed down on his cheeks, close to his nose, and the resulting pressure hurt so much.  
„Would be more of a sinusitis, right?“ Madam Pomfrey nodded toward Kix' question and hurried off towards her potions cabinet.

A moment later she returned with a potion in a cup that looked all slimy and green.  
„Take a sip of that,“ she said and Hardcase did as he was told, but not without pulling a face in disgust at the slimy consistancy of the potion.

Jesse had wanted to ask why Madam Pomfrey handed Hardcase a handkerchief, but decided to forego that question as Hardcase started to blow copious amounts of snot out of his nose.

„Thanks,“ Hardcase grumbled, glaring at Kix, and Kix looked positively insulted.  
„You're welcome,“ he shot back. Jesse and Denal meanwhile, looked anywhere but at Hardcase and his snot covered handkerchief.

„You should come back tomorrow and the day after to take the potion again,“ Madam Pomfrey said, vanishing the handkerchief as Hardcase stopped blowing his nose.  
Hardcase whined like a five year old but Jesse hurried to assure the matron that Hardcase would be there.

„I hate you guys,“ Hardcase grumbled as they finally were allowed to leave.  
On top of having to take this disgusting, snot gushing potion for two more days Madam Pomfrey also said his sinusitis was only enough to relieve him from potions and astronomy for the following two days.  
How did she expect him to concentrate on anything Professor Mcgonagall said in Transfiguration? A few days ago he had accidentally only half turned Resol into a bird, and Kix' brother had been left with arms covered in fethers until Professor Mcgonagall managed to get them off.

„Don't worry about that,“ Kix said, elaborating once the other three looked at him with confusion, „I'll tell the teachers you may be present in the physical sense but they can't ask that much of a guy with sinusitis.“

„You're lucky you're Pomfrey's assistant,“ Denal chuckled.  
Kix snorted. „They'd listen regardless.“  
„Snape!?“ Denal snorted, „Keep dreaming.“  
Kix pulled a face and nodded, agreeing with Denal on that one.  
„Anyway,“ he continued, „I'll see you later in your dorm, I think I know the right thing to help you with.“  
Hardcase and Denal frowned at each other as they watched Kix and Jesse walk off, wispering with each other. 

An hour after dinner Jesse and Kix showed up at the hufflepuff common room, Kix holding a big steaming bowl. Turns out he'd cooked up some water and put chamomile in it, telling Hardcase to inhale it.  
So while Hardcase spend almost half an hour under a towel and with his head over the steaming bowl, Kix, Denal and Jesse worked on their homework; Denal duplicating his with a flick of the wand before having Hardcase sign it.

Jesse even went up to the kitchen and got him a cup of hot milk with honey after Kix told him that it would likely help Hardcase fall asleep, and that he needed all the sleep he could get.

And sure, Jesse and Denal weren't exactly unhelpfull throughout all of it but Hardcase couldn't help but focus on Kix. Especially as Jesse called Denal out of the common room as he had forgotten how to get into the kitchen.  
He may have only been alone with Kix for half an hour that day but Hardcase wouldn't give away a second of it. Especially as Kix sat down next to him on Hardcase's bed and started running his hands all over his head. 

Not only did it work wonders with his headache, but the butterflies in Hardcase's stomach also got their satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure they got the Pepperup Potion, but sinusitis is a whole different beast to a common cold so I imagine Madam Pomfrey would be treating it with something else.
> 
> They're all in their final year during chamber of secrets and Kix was Madam Pomfrey's assistant since his sixth year. He was something like a school first-aider.


	3. Drunk/sloppy kiss

You know what the worst thing about drunk-sitting Kix was?   
He might be a fun drunk on a normal day, but add emotions to the mix and he was a kriffing roulet wheel of whatever he decided to be that day. Today he decided to be depressed.  
And Jesse couldn't even fault him that.

Kamino hadn't exactly been a light battle and Kix had lost one of his batch.   
Jesse and Hardcase had joined the war with their batch but got seperated after geonosis; they didn't even knew where they were at the moment or if they were still alive.

Kix on the other hand stayed together with his batchmates Resol, Silio and Konch. Up until recently Jesse didn't even knew that Cody belonged to their batch as well, he was the only one that didn't end up in the 501st.  
But that was probably why Kix took it so badly that Silio had died on kamino. From what he could gather from Resol, who had offered to have an eye on his batchmate as Kix started to show first signs of planning to get absolutely wasted, he had reacted similarly but not as badly when Konch died. Kix seemed to have been closer to Silio.

„This is fucked up, you know,“ Kix slurred, swaying on his stool precariously. „Who's idea was it even to clone a damn army. Like, great you got a whole army ready without having to draft, but... did anybody ask us?“

Jesse threw a glance over at Hardcase, who had his eyebrows raised as well.  
Give Kix enough alcohol and he started to sound like...  
„Damn, you sound like Slick, Kix,“ Jesse huffed, feeling utterly uncomfortable.  
„You could have a good time with Slick,“ Kix chuckled, looking down at his drink with a dopey expression. „Fun guy.“  
Jesse and Hardcase exchanged another look. Slick of all people a fun guy to drink with?

The choice of Kix' drinking buddies aside, half an hour later Jesse wished that they could go back to this dopey Kix, that was maybe a bit too outspoken but still managable.

Kix had gone from dopey to flirty first, even kissing Hardcase while proclaiming that life was 'too freking short'. Hardcase had looked quite taken aback before his face turned brightly red and he buried his face in his hands.   
Jesse felt a stab of betrayal at seeing the affection in Kix' drunk eyes directed at Hardcase.  
But he didn't have much time to dwell on that because Kix went from flirt to angry almost immediately. 

Being angry meant that Kix took one shot after another, Jesse and Hardcase being unable to stop him. And that much alcohol in his system meant that Kix stumbled straight into his depressive stage.  
So they were stuck with a Kix that first went into a crying fit before he completely shut down. 

When they finally decided Kix had enough and dragged him back to the Resolute he was nothing more than a dead weight between them.  
They dumped him on his bunk bed, Kix deciding to drag Hardcase down with him. Then he glared up at Jesse until he got the memo and layed down with the other two as well.  
It was better to stay with Kix than run the risk of him choking on his own vomit in his sleep.   
The fact that Kix had decided to cling to Hardcase like some kind of human octopus only slightly soured Jesse's mood.

 _He's drunk_ , Jesse told himself, _he would be cuddling anybody._  
 _But he isn't cuddling and kissing anybody_ , a small voice in the back of his mind said that sounded way too mockingly, _he's doing so with Hardcase._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I didn't mean for that to go jealous!Jesse.


	4. Awkward kiss

Hardcase had been turned into a cat and Kix was pretty sure that whatever had caused Hardcase to become a feline would be biting him in the ass too pretty soon.

„How do you always get yourself into these kinds of messes?“ Kix hummed to himself.  
He couldn't help but smile faintly at the grey tabby cat that was standing on its hind legs and, leaned up towards him, was hugging him as best as a cat could.  
Hardcase mewled kinda miserably and hugged even closer while Kix patted his back.  
„There, there,“ he hummed, stroking a hand down the length of Hardcase's whole back which made the cat purr.

Kix knew that he probably shouldn't be staying that close to Hardcase. Whatever had caused Hardcase to be turned into a cat still lingered around his feline form, Kix could feel it.

Hardcase backed away from Kix, as if he had heard his thoughts, and looked at him with a tilted head.  
Kix couldn't help but chuckle at how that made Hardcase look. He reached out again and ruffled his head, stroking him behind the ears. 

Kix didn't knew how long he stayed that way, sitting on his bunk bed with Hardcase curled up in his lap, running his hands through Hardcase's fur, before he finally fell asleep.  
Jesse and Fives showed up half way through the night, Hardcase hissing at them when they got too close to Kix.   
„The way those two are hanging out I won't be surprised if Kix is a cat as well come morning,“ Fives huffed with an eyeroll; Jesse nodded.

And they would turn out to be right, come morning they got a second cat. Kix had turned into a black cat with piercing yellow eyes that didn't seem to quite know how to put one paw in front of the other.   
Therefore Hardcase stuck close to his side, almost as if he was helping to hold Kix up.

Jesse, upon seeing that, sighed good naturedly and roled his eyes. „You two.“  
Kix meowed, almost as if asking him what he meant, and Jesse chuckled, „nothing, nothing,“ before stroking a hand down Kix' back.  
Hardcase looked quite gloomy at Jesse's hand making contact with Kix' fur and made a point of butting his head against Kix' side, effectively pushing him away from Jesse's hand, making him able to rub their heads together.

„Okay, okay,“ Jesse chuckled, raising his hands in a placating manner, „I'll leave your sweetheart alone.“  
Kix did a disgruntled grumble at being called Hardcase's sweetheart, but Hardcase seemed pleased as he started to purr and rub his head against Kix'. Kix returning the gesture.  
It seemed awkward at first but Kix seemed to get a hang on how to show his affection in cat form.


	5. Angry kiss

They had a real problem and Hardcase was starting to accept the fact that he was in way over his head and had no idea of how to deal with it all. 

Pretty much all of their unit had been injured during the war, and no matter who he talked to all of them were suffering from nightmares or some kind of post traumatic stress.  
Kix had been a POW however and his PTSD was on a whole nother level. 

It wasn't just the night terrors, that at times were so frequent that Kix went with barely four hours of sleep. It was the fact that he would flinch at Hardcase touching his shoulders, his eyes would dart around the room in a frantic manner when the kids were being too loud, or the way his gaze seemed so far away and not there at all when he was sitting with and rocking a fussing Invicta. 

He even started sleeping on the ground. Something about feeling more secure they said during the group meetings at the VA Hardcase went to. Meetings that Kix refused to join. 

"I am fine," he would say. But running on barely three hours of sleep because his nightmares forced him awake, while sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor of their bedroom wasn't any definition of 'fine' Hardcase recognized. 

He talked about it with his mom who implored him to stay on top of it and get his husband the help he needed because Kix was obviously struggling.  
But that was easier said than done as Kix straight up refused to admit that he needed help. 

Sometime between Kix starting to sleepwalk and there being some instances of Mirek and Senson walking into their father walking around the house in the middle of the night made Hardcase ask Hevy for help.  
Echo and Kix had gone through almost the same thing at almost the same time and maybe, just maybe, Hevy could tell him what to do. 

Hevy snorted at him, laughing at how long it had taken him to convince Echo to see a therapist. He'd been socked in the head a couple of times, but what really drove the point home was Echo trying to choke him to death during an especially bad night terror.  
Hardcase gulped hearing about that. He couldn't let it go that far, not with the kids in the house, and especially not with an infant in the house.

And as he got home, finding the boys in the livingroom way past their bedtime Hardcase knew that it was high time he'd take action.

„Why are you still up?“ he asked, and Mirek responded through a mouth full of popcorn. „Papa was sleepwalking again.“  
„We thought it better to stay up and keep an eye on him before he decides to go G.I. Joe on the neighbors,“ Senson agreed.

Turns out Kix had been on one of his sleepwalking excursions again and the boys hadn't felt good about just going to bed.  
Hearing that Kix had ended up in their infant daughters room, which he hadn't left in an hour and a half, Hardcase couldn't stop his blood from runnig cold. 

He hurried off towards the nursery and immediately felt the stab of guilt as he saw Kix sitting in the rocking chair, reading 'winnie the pooh' to a sleeping Invicta.  
Kix fell silent as soon as he noticed him and closed the book way too slowly. Hardcase knew Kix had seen his terrified expression as soon as he got up and stalked towards him. 

He held himself together long enough to close the door before he started whisper yelling at him.  
And it took Hardcase a moment to finally understand that Kix was accusing him of thinking he was a danger to their kids, which made him spring back into action. 

"I never said that," Hardcase hissed heatedly. „Don't you dare start projecting stuff you've been thinking onto me!“  
That started the known symphony of Kix telling him he was fine, but instead of just nodding this time Hardcase snorted.  
"Kix, you're not fine," he said, grinning despite himself, "you barely sleep. When you sleep you sleep on the floor. You can't stand the boys laugh too loud. Every time invicta starts crying I can't tell if you just got spooked or you're having a fucking episode."

"I'm fine," Kix ground out between clenched teeth.  
"Bullshit," Hardcase laughed. He didn't even knew why he was laughing, this wasn't funny and all he really felt was anger.  
Anger at their country for sending them into that damn war, anger at the enemy for fucking torturing Kix, anger at Kix for not being able to admit that he needed help and anger at himself for not knowing how to help him. 

"The kids are still up in the living room, know why? Because they don't wanna leave you alone. They know you're anything but okay." 

Kix froze and the only movement Hardcase saw for about a minute was him swallowing heavily. 

"I wouldn't do anything to the kids," he finally said hoarsely and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.  
Not the fact that Hardcase hadn't accused him of that but the fact that Kix himself was evidently scared of that. 

"Kix, you need to see a therapist," Hardcase said, stepping up to his husband to carefully put his hands onto his shoulders.  
Kix nodded and seeing how readily and easily Kix agreed made the kiss Hardcase pressed to his lips just a bit on the harsh side because of the irrational anger he felt.  
Why couldn't Kix have realized this sooner, before he started going crazy soldier and sleep walking all over the place. 

Hardcase felt like laughing at himself. As if Kix had signed up for any of this. As if he had asked for being taken a prisoner of war, as if he had asked for a lifetime worth of torture and the night terrors and problems he now had.

"We're gonna get through this," Hardcase said determined as he pulled back, still staying close enough to cup Kix' face and stare into his eyes, "you're not alone, okay. I'm there for you." 

And despite his shoulders still being a tense line Kix' face lost some of it's tension, his eyes refocusing from their far away stare.  
"Okay," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say I'm not being specific about which war exactly but I've been watching way too much Forrest Gump so I think that's off the table.  
> Also, I apologize for probably being hella inaccurate about PTSD but I didn't feel like doing a bunch of research when my mind was basically writing this chapter by itself.


	6. "I'm sorry" kiss

Why did this pandemic have to affect humans, why couldn't it affect togruta instead.  
Not that he had anything against togruta, not in the slightest. He liked Ahsoka like the sister he never had.  
But with an army consisting of cloned humans a pandemic that was exclusively affecting humans was kinda counterproductive.

On the bright side, some of their trooper seemed to be immune to either the second stage of the virus or to the virus altogether.  
Kix for example almost died because of the high fever, but didn't have to suffer the second stage of the virus, while Echo didn't get the virus at all despite having close contact with Fives. Fives who also suffered phase two of the virus. 

With Echo they kinda knew that his immunity was likely due to a genetic mutation, while with Kix they could only speculate. Though they also had trooper with genetic malfunctions that still suffered both stages of the virus. The virus was just that kind of strange thing. 

„I'm gonna be the first one to say it,“ Fives hummed in a low voice so as to not be overheared as he leaned closer to Rex and Ahsoka. His tollerance for alcohol was even lower now that he was female. „But general Windu looks kinda hot as a chick.“

Rex sighed and brought his hand up to his forehead with a resounding smack, while Ahsoka chuckled into her drink.  
Trust Fives to be able to make even more of a fool of himself as a female.  
„Would've never guessed he was your type,“ Ahsoka snickered. She was reduced into a laughing fit as Fives started explaining just why he thought a female Mace Windu was super hot, while Rex wished he could just be swallowed up by the ground. 

Not only did he have to listen to Cody's teasing, who had gotten the fever but was spared the second stage, he also had no choice but to deal with his trooper being insanely stupid.

At first he had thought he could at least count on Kix being on his side. Given how often he complained about all of them being insanely stupid and down with a death wish, Rex would've thought he could count on Kix. But no.   
Maybe the fever had caused irreparable brain damage, how else would you explain that Kix was literally the first trooper who got a female trooper pregnant.  
And that was not to say that Hardcase didn't play an instrumental role in all of this. Hells, ever since he got the virus and got past the fever and changed genders he wouldn't leave Kix' side, his intentions more than clear.

And wasn't that just swell. Aside from having almost all of torent being female, now he also had to deal with a hormonal pregnant trooper.  
As if a medic having a bad day wasn't bad enough.

Being caught up in his gloomy thoughts meant that Rex flinched just a little bit as his comm chimed.  
„Captain, I need you in the infirmary immediately,“ Resol said, his now lighter female voice sounding just as chipper and clear as always. Although he did sound more clipped than usual.  
Rex winced, that surely didn't bode well.

„Well, that ends the night for me,“ Rex sighed, gulping down the last of his drink before getting up.   
Ahsoka did as well, motioning for Fives to follow her, apparently they wanted to continue their conversation about which jedi general looked the best as a female in the rec room.   
So they made their way back to the Resolute together before splitting ways around the mess hall.

„Alright, what is it?“ Rex asked once he walked through the doors of the infirmary.  
He noticed the gloomy mood immediately and his eyebrows drew together.  
„What's going on?“ he asked Resol in a hushed tone, looking over at Hardcase, Jesse and Kix who sat huddled closely together and looked as if somebody had just died.

Resol took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face before he answered. „Hardcase lost the child.“

Rex didn't knew how to respond to that.   
From a logical standpoint it was really the best case scenario. They didn't have to worry about Hardcase carrying the child to term, and how his body would react to that.   
Not to mention the fact that they still didn't have an antidote for the second stage of the virus. They still didn't knew how to turn them all back the way they were.

Not that he would be saying that out loud. He liked his intestines to be where they were, thank you.

„How's he taking it?“ Rex asked and Resol snorted humorlessly.  
„Bad of course.“  
Of course, they all knew just how badly Hardcase wanted to have kids. Now it looked like he finally managed to get what he wanted and it was ripped away from him again.

Rex listened to how Jesse was speaking hushed words of comfort to his batchmate, while Kix was holding Hardcase's hands, kneeling in front of him.   
Kix would press kisses to Hardcase's hands from time to time, while he apologized over and over again. Not that he had anything to apologize for, Rex doubted that Kix had caused Hardcase to loose the child. But he also understood that this might just be the kind of thing Hardcase needed to hear right now.

„I'm sorry,“ Rex heard Hardcase mumble and both, Kix and Jesse, immediately shook their heads.  
„Stop that,“ Jesse said insistantly, rubbing Hardcase's shoulders, as Kix said, „You have nothing to apologize for,“ while pressing another kiss to Hardcase's hands.

Just a moment later Hardcase seemed to have reached his limit. His shoulders started to shake profusely with sobs he was trying to suppress, before his resolve shattered completely as Kix gathered him into his arms, Jesse's ongoing mantra of „it's gonna be okay,“ and „it's alright,“ acted as a backdrop for the whole thing.

„I'm putting him on medical leave,“ Resol said quietly, „he shouldn't be in the field for at least one or two weeks.“  
„No objections there,“ Rex nodded.  
Deep down he still thought this was for the best but as he watched Hardcase and the other two he also had to admit that logic stood little chance against emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea for this sex change pandemic from 'evarosen' who got it from 'Astolat'.  
> And as evarosen did in their fic I decided to just have the boys refer to themselves as 'he' still, because they know this change won't be permanent. Probably. Hopefully.


	7. "I've missed you" kiss

They hadn't seen each other for almost half a year at this point. Ever since Kix had become a resident and moved states to be able to get the best surgical education.  
Sure they could still see each other over skype calls and they also messaged and called each other almost daily. But it just wasn't the same.  
Especially with Kix' hours being a straight up nightmare; he had fallen asleep on the phone or on skype a number of times.

That's mainly why Hardcase decided to take a flight during christmas break and head over to Minnesota and visit his boyfriend.  
Well, that and the fact that Kix was put on call almost all throughout the hollidays and wouldn't be able to head back home.

The trip from the airport to the clinic didn't take long, and didn't even give Hardcase the time to have a panic attack about just coming up here unannounced.  
It didn't even take fifteen minutes and he was standing in front of the clinic and thinking 'what the fuck did I just do?'.  
He knew Kix should have been finished with his shift about half an hour ago, but he also knew that Kix had a habit of staying past his shift.

Though he didn't knew if that was the case today.  
Hardcase felt a queasy feeling settle in his stomach as he realized that he should've probably asked Kix earlier if he was staying in the hospital after his shift. Sure, he knew his address but being alone in a foreign city had always freaked him out a little.

Though he needn't have worried. Kix responded to his message a minute later, saying, _'Don't worry, I'll be heading home in a minute.'_  
 _'Don't take too long,'_ Hardcase responded, _'I'm freezing my ass off.'_ He added a laughing smiley.

Hardcase was left on read for quite some time before Kix answered.   
_'Are you freaking kidding me?!'_ he wrote.  
Hardcase chuckled. _'No. Actually forgot how cold Minnesota can get.'_  
He knew Kix received the message and knew that he read it, and only five minutes later he came barreling through the front doors of the hospital.

Usually Kix wasn't that big on public displays of affection, saying that there was a time and a place, but now he practically jumped into Hardcase's arms and kissed him straight on the mouth.   
„Wow,“ Hardcase laughed once Kix let go enough for him to actually say something, „that surely is a warm welcome.“

Kix wasted no time in pulling him in the direction of the parking garage, apparently to get him home quickly and get into his pants.  
Hardcase surely expected that.


	8. Seductive kiss

Alright, this was ridiculous.   
Forgetting to tell them about the Teulads was one thing. Sure, Hardcase still had a breakdown as it seemed to him that everybody was telling him that Kix would never be able to love him, and it had still taken the joint effort of five people to hold him down enough for Kix to be able to administer the antidote.

That hadn't been an ideal situation by far but it was a far cry from what was going on now.  
They were on a recon mission on a jungle planet and command had somehow deemed it unnecessary to tell them about a certain form of vegitation on that planet.  
A certain form of vegitation who's pollen was essentially a highly concentrated aphrodisiac.  
And it wouldn't be too bad if it had just been the not telling part, but command also deemed it unnecessary to equip them with the antidote to the pollen. 

It was Hardcase that showed the first signs of a reaction to the pollen, how could it be anyone else; those things just kept happening to him.

„Kix,“ Hardcase hummed and Kix knew immediately as he turned towards the other trooper that they had a big problem.   
Hardcase had taken his helmet off despite the planets atmosphere being way too hot and stuffy, and his pupils were blown so wide that his eyes looked almost black.   
But what really clued him in was how Hardcase walked straight up to him and pulled him into the filthiest kiss Kix may have ever recieved his entire live. Let alone from Hardcase.

„Wow,“ Kix gasped as he finally managed to push Hardcase off of himself. Not that he managed to push Hardcase that far, he kept a hold of Kix' waist and kept trying to pull him in for another kiss.

Kix threw a glance towards the rest of the team, intending to get some help for dealing with Hardcase but he was shocked to discover that Hardcase wasn't the only one that acted this way.   
Ahsoka of all people was pulled rather closely to the captain, running her hands all over his thigh armor. And even though Rex looked to be trying to stop her at first, as soon as she removed his helmet Rex gradually stopped resisting her advances, until he ultimately snapped and pulled her into a searing kiss.

While gaping at that display Kix utterly forgot that he had a little problem of his own to deal with. His reminder came in form of Hardcase pulling him close again and pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck, while starting to grind against his leg.

„Okay. Okay,“ Kix chuckled, while trying to pry himself out of Hardcase's embrace.  
It was to no use however as Hardcase just wouldn't relent. Kix felt how his body started to respond to what Hardcase was doing, and it didn't help matters that for some reason Kix' body started to prickle everywhere where Hardcase was touching him, only increasing his arousal.  
Next it got harder and harder to concentrate on what he had wanted to do.   
What had he even wanted to do? And why was he holding Hardcase at arms length?

Kix was seconds away from giving into his desire as his brain intervened, supplying him with the reason why he was holding Hardcase at arms length and with the fact that the behavior he saw displayed by the other trooper and their commander wasn't normal at all.

He struggled to think through the fog in his mind, trying to find a solution to their evident problem but he came up empty. 

Hardcase managed to break Kix' concentration as he started to grope around his thigh armor, evidently trying to get him into the same state of undress Ahsoka had managed with Rex.   
And even though one part of him was delighted at the prospect, the rational part of Kix' brain managed to get through the fog to remind him of how embarrassed Hardcase would be if they just went at it here and there.

So he grabbed Hardcase's arm and roughly pulled him into one of the bushes surrounding the clearing. They went stumbling over Jesse and Fives who seemed to've had the same idea as them, having Kix continue further into the underbrush until he was satisfied with the distance he had put between them and the rest of the team.

Hardcase didn't waste any time, starting to divest himself of his armor before doing the same with Kix as he was unsatisfied with the time Kix took to get naked.  
Before long they were a rutting mess, desperately trying to get each other off.

As it turned out the only other thing that was able to relieve the, well, horniness set on by the pollen was to relieve it the 'old fashioned way'.  
Safe to say that command, after their little mishap and the ensuing walk of shame, had to listen to general Skywalker tear into them about what constituted, „stuff we need to be in the know of“.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fond memories of batfam sex pollen fic.


	9. "War's end' kiss

The war was over, and to think that the Alekto program actually played an instrumental part in it ending still sounded like crazy talk to Kix.   
Who would've thought that Jagsha and Ap would come to the consensus that helping the republic would ultimately be more benneficial than going through with their plan of bringing upon its downfall.

It still took three months worth of preparations before they could make their move.   
Once they learned that Tyranus was actually Dooku, who was in cahoots with Sidious, they knew that they needed to take action.   
One by one they dechipped their operatives, while the kaits scientists tried to come up with something that could get rid of the inhibirtors without having to do it surgically. 

By the time they decided to take action, they had at least a sector army worth of trooper that wouldn't be affected by the inhibitors; but it still ended in a battle brother against brother.   
The kait might've managed to develop a device that was able to jam the inhibitors signal, and even fry the chip completely, but that only worked on short range and only on individual trooper.

Then help came in form of someone nobody would've expected. The kait and Alektos allied themselves with the crimson dawn and Maul, desperate to bring down his old master, proved that he was a force to be reckoned with. 

But Sidious wasn't going down without a fight and prooved to be as cunning and ruthless as a sith could be.   
It was a tumultuous week and only by the skin of their teeth did they managed to pull through, loosing many brothers and about half of the jedi order in the process. But honestly, that seemed a small price to pay given how entirely different it could've all turned out had the Alektos and Kait not decided to take action.  
The war was over and Sidious was dead.

Kix was still wondering what the program going public would mean for those of them that had been a part of it, after all what they'd been planning on doing was definately high treason, but in light of the joyious explosion of cheers and yells around him he decided to postpone that panic for later.

Especially considering that Hardcase had just grabbed him, bend him backwards like he was his dancing partner and kissed him straight on the mouth.  
At first Kix was too frozen for any kind of reaction, then he was gripping Hardcase's shoulders for dear life and kissing him back with a vigor; not caring that everybody could see them. 

"I told you we could go to all those places I told you about," Hardcase laughed once he released his mouth, his grin so wide it looked almost painful.  
Kix' brain took way too long to make sense of what Hardcase had said, and once he finally understood Hardcase had already pulled him back into a kiss, this time more vertical, and continued to take his breath away.

But it shouldn't be as easy as Hardcase wanted it to be, they had to wait on the bureaucracy to take care of things.  
The senate needed to decide how to handle the seperatist question now that Sidious wasn't pulling the strings anymore.

The war might be over and Sidious and his minions were dead but that alone didn't manage to restore the peace in the galaxy. There were still conflicts and former allies that refused to return to the republic because at its core the republic was still corrupt as all hells.

That showed plain as day as the senate refused to accept the autonomy of the clone trooper and continued to put obstacle after obstacle in front of senator Amidala, who tried to rally enough support for a motion that would make it possible for those trooper to be relieved of their duty if they so desired.   
They also decided to intern the trooper that had been proven to be part of the Alekto program, despite them playing an instrumental part in saving their collective asses. 

The jedi order wasn't faring better. Despite being in shambles, missing a great number of their fighting force and almost their entire council they saw fit to continue to alienate their allies.  
Maul was after all still a sith, the zeta kait was just a bunch of rogues, the alektos were traitors.   
Shit hit the fan once word got out that general skywalker had been married to senator Amidala for years and that the twins Padmé had been pregnant with were his. It was a huge skandal.

A month into that mess Jagsha's right hand, an Alpha-ARC named Owl, executed a rescue operation to retrieve the interned alekto trooper by force, as negotiations between the Alektos and the senate were going nowhere.  
Ap meanwhile, made it clear that whoever trooper wanted out would be welcomed to the Odessa system with open arms, causing a bunch of trooper to up and leave. 

Kix had been part of the trooper that got busted out by Owl's efforts.  
Hardcase, once he'd found out Kix had been an Alekto, refused to leave his side and straight up joined him in internment.  
He wasn't the only one. There were other trooper that refused to leave their brothers and at times entire units and companys ended up in internment that hadn't even been Alektos. 

Not all of them left with them though. Hardcase did but Jesse stayed behind, saying that Fives and the captain needed somebody to watch their backs.   
But he agreed that he would be joining them once everything was sorted out. 

They got to Galtasis, Hardcase being excited as it had actually been on his list of planets he wanted to see, but it wasn't all over yet.  
Kix was taken aside by Ap of all people, who told him about the kids he apparently had with his affair. Twins no less, just like general skywalker's.

Truth be told Kix hadn't even remembered the tryst he'd had with Mischa, Ap's second in command, nor had he thought it possible that there would be any kids comming from their affair.  
Kix was utterly blindsided, while Hardcase was ecstatic. He'd always wanted to have kids, and even though this came entirely out of left field he accepted it with open arms. 

Mirek and Senson, as the twins turned out to be named, also accepted them with open arms. Even though they hadn't known their father for the first three years of their life and Hardcase was affectively a complete stranger to them.

They ended up moving to Don, Galtasis' moon, to get even further away from everything, and moved into a small apartment.   
It was still enough though. Kix, like many of the Alekto medics, got work in a local hospital, while Hardcase took care of the kids. It wasn't always easy but it was enough. 

„Wonder if Jesse'll like Don,“ Hardcase wondered one day, shortly after they heard word of the senate finally coming to the decision that the clones were humans with all rights a republic citizen had. Well, 'coming to the decision' was maybe a bit too much, they were finally forced to take that step after the faction senator Amidala gathered had become too big.  
„I don't think he'll hate it,“ Kix shrugged amused.

Jesse didn't hate it at all, he was just shocked at them having two kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I use the Alekto program and zeta kait for a fix it.  
> Everybody lives, nobody dies.


	10. "Goodbye" kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first chapter that ran away from in this challenge.

It all started with a fire, like things normaly did for firefighters.  
It was a fire in an apartment building that was crammed full of people like so many buildings in the city. One group of them focused on getting the residents out of the building, while the other focused on dealing with the fire.

Hardcase had just escorted a family of five down the stairs as a woman came bounding down the stairs, screaming at the top of her lungs that she couldn't get her daughter out of the room.   
The woman and her daughter lived in the apartment on the top floor, exactly the one under the partially collapsed rooftop.

„What's your daughters name?“ Hardcase yelled over the noise of the building burning and people screaming around them.  
„Tillie,“ the woman sobbed, „she's only four.“  
Hardcase nodded. „We'll gonna get her, Ma'am,“ he assured the woman, „where's your apartment?“  
The woman pointed up the stairs. „On the top floor, the last one on the left.“

Once he knew where they were going Hardcase asked Boil to take the mother outside while he and Waxer went up the stairs to look for the girl.  
Half way up the stairs the smoke had already gotten so thick that they had trouble seeing even their feet. And their were wearing their masks, Tillie was without any protection up there.  
That only made them hurry up the stairs faster and stumble through the apartment door.

They immediately started calling the girls name, hoping to get a response but they didn't get one.  
So they went through the rooms of the apartment, stopping as they noticed that the door of one of the rooms was blocked off by debris of the collapsed rooftop. They exchanged a look and then horried to get through the debris and the door. 

Inside they found a girls bedroom with walls covered in what used to be pink unicorn wallpaper.   
Hardcase immediately snatched the little girl out of her bed, feeling his heart sink as he felt how she was utterly motionless. The way back down the stairs was a blurr and once back outside Hardcase hurried to their medic. 

The little girl wasn't breathing and parts of her arms were badly burned. But even before Zulu could even take a look at the young girl something strange happened.

In front of all their eyes the girls skin started to heal, and within seconds the skin was smooth and normal again. Then she opened her eyes and they all flinched back.   
Tillie's eyes were bigger than a childs eyes should be, and completely black. It was like staring into an abyss.

„What the fuck!“ Waxer breathed before he was pushed out of the way by the girls mother, who started talking to the girl in a language Hardcase had never heard before.  
It sounded strangely alien.   
Then he noticed that the mother had the same kind of eyes her child had, but before he could comment on that two men in black suits appeared in front of them.

„Gentleman, we're gonna take it from here,“ one of them said, he had a circular shaped tattoo on his forehead. He put a hand on the mothers shoulder and ushered her and Tillie off towards a black car, talking to her in the same strange language the mother had used.   
The other man, who had lightning shaped pattern to his haircut, meanwhile took out a strange silver stick. „Half an hour should be enough,“ Hardcase heard him mumble under his breath. 

„Erm, excuse me, but what's going on here?“ Waxer asked once the man seemed done with fiddeling with his stick. „That girl, she is-“  
„I'll explain it in a moment,“ the man said, „if you'd just look at this for a second.“ He held up the stick, there was a flash of light and then nothing.

Hardcase had no idea why he was standing outside the burning building, staring at this strange man in a suit and tie. Why did the FBI get involved in an apartment fire.  
„Possible case of arson,“ the man said once Hardcase asked him that.

Though that was all that he said before he turned on his heels and walked back towards his partner and their black car.   
Hardcase cought a glimpse of a woman and a child in the backseat of the car and thought that they looked strangely familiar. But it was like trying to remember a dream, his brain just wouldn't cooperate.  
Then the car drove off and Cody came over to them yelling what they were doing, standing there all dressed up and nowhere to go.

Hardcase continued through his shift with the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he had forgotten something.   
He also wasn't able to shake it once they were back at the fire station and he'd had a shower, some food and rest. His shift ended and in light of the events of the day Hardcase decided to head out for a treat before heading home. 

He sometimes did that after a particularly grueling shift. There was a little diner a few blocks from the firehouse, it was UFO themed and served one hell of an apple pie.  
And even though that diner usually eased his nerves today that UFO, sticking half way out of the diners roof, made the feeling of having forgotten something intensify even more. He took the pie to go, which he usually didn't, and even forgot to smile at the diners owner.

Outside on his way to his car Hardcase noticed something that made him stop dead in his tracks.  
The suited guy with the lightning haircut was standing in front of the diner, leaned against his car and drinking from a steaming cup of coffee.  
„Looks like I'm not the only one that likes the coffee around here,“ he said as way of greeting and Hardcase felt as if he just swallowed his tongue.

„Y-Yeah,“ he stammered stupidly, „but the pie's even better.“ He held up the bag with his apple pie.  
Suit guy nodded. „The apple pie's good.“  
Hardcase nodded, feeling like a bobblehead doll, biting his bottom lip.

„Say you've been gone pretty quickly there,“ he said slowly, „and I've never heard of FBI getting involved that quickly...“  
Suit guy chuckled, looking down into his cup of coffee. „Never said we were FBI,“ Hardcase heard him mumble.  
But before he could ask anymore questions he heard the doorbell of the diner chime behind him and a voice groan, „Jesus K, you know we're not supposed to talk to civilians.“

It was the guy with the circular tattoo that walked over to them with a bag of his own. Just like his partner had done in front of the burned building he took out a silver stick.  
„How long have you guys been talking for?“ he asked his partner, but the other guy just stared into his cup of coffee. „K,“ he said insistently, „how long.“  
„Fifteen minutes should be enough,“ his partner mumbled.

And before Hardcase could do more than wonder why the guy was only refering to his partner as 'K' there was a flash and nothing. Hardcase just stood there and stared at the street wondering why he was standing there and holding a bag.  
It was like walking into a room and forgetting what you were looking for. And just like in that situation Hardcase shook his head and continued toward his car.   
If he forgot it couldn't have been that important.  
He didn't even notice the two men in suits he'd seen at the apartment fire standing right in front of the diner.

„I can't believe you,“ J cursed as he walked around their car towards the drivers side. „You know the regulations about contact with civilians, K. And you keep doing this shit. You're lucky you didn't get neuralyze after that fiasco with the police officer.“  
„Drama queen,“ K grumbled as he slid himself into the passenger seat.

„Drama queen, drama queen,“ J bitched, pulling their car out onto the street, „I'm just trying to look out for you, man. You think I want my partner to get neuralyzed?“  
K huffed and looked out the window. „Maybe getting neuralyzed would be nice,“ he said quietly, J almost didn't hear him. And he also only almost tail ended the car in front of them.  
„What!?“ he screeched, looking at his partner with a shocked expression.  
K snorted and grinned at him, rolling his eyes. „Relax, J. I was just kidding. As if I want to get out of the agency.“

J still didn't look convinced, but K also didn't feel like trying to convince him anymore. He turned back towards the window and stared at the night sky while they drove back towards headquaters.

Thankfully their shift was almost over anyways and J refrained from mentioning them running into the firefighter at the diner. When asked about why his neuralyzer went off, he said it must've went off in his pocket.  
A didn't really sound conviced by J's explanation but also didn't ask any more questions, just told them to head home.

„Home,“ Kix thought disdainfully. How much was a nameless apartment payed for by the agency home? A place that was totally nameless and unpersonal, he didn't even own anything that wasn't a fucking black suit.  
Don't mention his family. His family thought he was dead, never returned from deployment and how fucking sad was that?

K shook his head. He really needed to stop thinking like that, he'd get himself neuralyzed.  
Then again would that be so bad.  
„Stop that,“ he cursed at himself. He ignored J, who looked at him with a raised brow, and hurried to finish up his report. As soon as he was done with that he got his stuff and headed home, without even sparing J or A a word of goodbye.

„Is he okay?“ A asked once K had left the room.  
J ran a hand down his face. „To be honest,“ he huffed, „I have no idea. He's been acting weird all day.“  
„All day is an understatement,“ A snorted. „Remember his tryst with that police officer last month? He's lucky R didn't have him neuralyzed for that.“

J nodded in agreement. Thinking about telling A about the firefighter K had been talking to for second, but discarding that idea rather quickly again.  
K didn't need anymore trouble than he already was in.

K was heading home, he told himself that over and over again, he was just making a stop to drop by someone.   
That 'No contact to civilians'-rule be damned. How was a human being supposed to deal with being left utterly alone, and only having contact to the people at work. No family, no friends, not even someone to share a bed with. 

„Just what in the heck am I doing?“ he asked himself once he knocked on the door of apartment 127 and heard footsteps coming closer.  
But once the firefighter from before opened the door his mind settled.

„I know this is gonna seem so weird,“ K said, „but...“  
He grabbed the man's face and kissed him, straight on the mouth.   
The poor guy stood there, staring at him as if he had just seen an alien; which was funny because he had literally seen one today.

„I know you don't remember me but we've met before. And if you'd care for a pie I'll explain everything,“ K said.   
And it seemed to work. Though the firefighter stayed eerily quiet on their way back to the UFO diner.

„That's probably the worst idea I've ever had,“ the firefighter mumbled as they got into K's car to head back to the diner.  
„I'm not about to abduct you, Hardcase,“ K chuckled, which didn't seem to help his case, as Hardcase looked even more shocked at the fact that he knew his name.  
„How do you know my name?“ he whispered, gripping the door handle as if he was about ready to jump out of the moving car.

„I got it out of the data base,“ Kix said honestly, „I couldn't forget you after the diner.“  
Hardcase looked to be thinking. „Right,“ he said slowly, „I remember you standing there, but...“ he scrunched up his forehead, „Wait, did we talk?“  
K sighed, „I'm so gonna get fired for this. Yes. Yes, we did talk. But we actually met before that.“

Hardcase frowned, and K sighed once he parked in front of the diner.  
„Come on, I'll buy you a pie,“ he said and motioned for Hardcase to follow him.

They sat down at a booth, K ordered two apple pies and then went on to confront Hardcase with what he was doing as an occupation and what Hardcase had seen today and was forced to forget, as carefully as he could.   
First things first though, there was something about building trust through giving people his real name. Fives, while having a hard time accepting everything else, had at least responded well to that.

Hardcase took it pretty well, all things considered.   
Where Fives had been ademant that Kix had to be lying, Hardcase nodded and said that what Kix described actually made a lot of sense.   
Where Fives remembered nothing of what Kix had been forced to neuralyze, Hardcase had retained some bits and chunks that returned fully once Kix jogged his memory.

„So that girl and her mother,“ Hardcase said slowly.  
Kix nodded. „Aliens,“ he said through a mouth full of pie, „Thamnith to be exact, from the planet Ulnuthea, Sohis system.“  
Hardcase stared at him, Kix couldn't help but smile.  
„Okay,“ Hardcase said slowly, „And why are you telling me all this?“

„Well, I thought that's what you're supposed to do when you wanna date someone. Get to know them, you know, tell them about what you do.“  
Hardcase stared at him again, he did that a lot. „Date?“ he said dumbly. Kix nodded.  
„You wanna date me?“ Hardcase said slowly and Kix nodded again.

„Well, I'm actually not supposed to be dating anyone,“ Kix said offhandedly. „Dating someone in the agency is against regulations and we're not supposed to've any contact to civilians.“

„Then why do you wanna date me?“ Hardcase asked.  
Kix shrugged. „You seem nice,“ he said, „And this solitude is really fucking with my head.“

Hardcase was quiet for a moment. „You said you also aren't allowed to see your family.“ Kix nodded. „What do they think where you are?“  
„They think I died on deployment.“  
Hardcase nodded, falling silent again for a moment. 

„Okay,“ he finally said after a felt eternity.  
Kix raised a brow. „Just like that,“ he grinned.  
Hardcase shrugged. „Why not?“  
„Well, if this gets out I'll probably get booted from the agency,“ Kix said.  
„Which means?“  
„Means they'll neuralyze me and dump me back into the civilian pool.“  
This seemed to really confuse Hardcase. „Then why'd you risk that?“ he asked, his forehead crinkled in deep thought.   
„Because I'm lonely,“ Kix said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
„Then why don't you quit?“  
„Because I love my job.“

Hardcase huffed a breath. „You surely are a piece of work.“  
Kix grinned. „I would say 'takes one to know one' but I don't know you that well.“  
„Then maybe we should change that,“ Hardcase grinned, Kix grinning right back.  
„We definately should.“

Kix had been so scared of how Hardcase would take it all. He'd already imagined how he would be forced to kiss Hardcase one last time before neuralyzing him and moving on; forced to be alone forever.  
But no, Hardcase was actually okay with trying this.   
Now was only to hope that Kix didn't fuck it up again, like he had done with Fives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIB AU. After my sis wanted to watch MIB2 a few weeks ago this wouldn't go out of my head.
> 
> The agents are as follows.  
> K - Kix  
> J - Jesse  
> A - Ahsoka  
> R - Rex


End file.
